Teenage Angst
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Why did Mr. B leave me? Why did he make me do it? Why did he make me kill him?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is just another one of my random stories. I've noticed that stories with the topic of 'what are Big Sister's actually thinking' are getting really popular so I wanted to try it with a little twist. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Kill.

That's all I want to do now. Ever sense my daddy betrayed me all I ever want to do is rip the throats out of passer bys. My world was once beautiful, it was filled with rose petals and sunshine…now its filled with blood and the warning lights of a quarantine chamber. I've been confined to this damn thing for who knows how long, they say that I have no purpose anymore. They say that I am no longer useful to the Gatherer/Protector Program. Even though I haven't been schooled I know what they are talking about. They say that my increased intellect is due to the Brain Boost Tonics that I have absorbed while Gathering as a child.

Did I mention that I was a child just about…four months ago?

One day I woke up and I was tall and skinny and gangly. I could barely fit my dress and Mister B…he just completely ignored me. I tried to make him recognize me but all he did was push me into a wall. My nose bled and I was angry, why did he do that to me? Why did he lie to me? He said that he would never leave me never hurt me. He lied…

And I tore him apart for it.

My memory is blurry but I remember doing it. He was no match for me, he never stood a chance. I was to fast for him, I was to strong for him, and I also had one thing that he did not.

Plasmids.

I threw balls of fire, ice and lightning at him. I picked up large pieces of debris with my mind and hurled them at him. I remember wearing a sick twisted smile as I burned him from the inside out and once I was done the horrible deed…

I cried.

I cried for the Bouncer that I had murdered. I cried for my daddy…but that wasn't going to bring him back. So now I sit in this quarantine chamber, waiting.

Waiting for someone to open the door so I can rip their throat out with my teeth.

* * *

_I know this chapter is short, this is just the beginning of the story, the Prologue. I still haven't given this Little turned Big Sister a name yet. The REAL first chapter will be up soon, just wanted to see if anyone would like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here is the next chapter! Sorry this chapter is kind of short as well, I'm still trying to get all of the introductions out of the way. Oh and do you think that this fic could be rated M? _

* * *

"Elena Rodriguez."

My left hand twitched at the sound of my name being uttered. It had been so long since I heard that name…I had almost forgotten it. But does it really matter who I am or what my name is? To them all I am is sick twisted lab experiment. Although I hate being called an experiment I do agree with them on one thing. I am sick and twisted. I just can't get over the rush I feel whenever I kill something, weather it be something as small as a rat or something man sized like a Splicer.

I really loved killing the Splicers.

Every couple of days the scientist would throw a Splicer in my little quarantine cell to test my fighting abilities. I loved watching the fear and pain in their eyes as my bare right hand tore into their stomachs. I love grabbing at their intestines and ripping them out of the warm confines of their bodies and holding them up to their eyes so they could watch as I consumed them greedily. Splicers are full of ADAM after all and as this…ghoulish ADAM carrying hybrid I still hunger for it.

I just like to play with my food as much as possible before their eyes dull and they fade into the great Rapture in the sky.

"Elena Rodriguez?" There was that damn voice again. Couldn't those damn idiot scientist let me have a moment of piece? And why were they calling by my name? They usually call me by the serial number that was branded on my left thigh.

Subject 001.

"What do you want?" I rasped out. My voice was scratchy, double toned, and hoarse. I haven't used it in months.

Well I do laugh hysterically when I slaughter my little Splicer playmates but I suppose that didn't count.

"How would you like to wander about Rapture freely?" My golden yellow eyes widened. Were they serious? The prospect of being able to go wherever I want and kill whatever I want was very exciting to me indeed. There were so many places to go in Rapture that haven't seen yet and so many things that I haven't killed yet. But I've already come to learn that nothing in Rapture is free. The only reason why I even get to kill something every other day is because I bribed one of the scientist…with my body. I honestly didn't see what the big deal was, it did feel kind of good but it wasn't that good. Maybe it was the fault of the person I was doing it with? Anyway the point is that I really only need to 'eat' once a week to survive but I get bored.

"I would like that…very much. What do I have to do?" I said excitedly.

"Just a couple of months of physical conditioning and training..." A couple of months? I was thinking do whatever you want with me and then let me do whatever the hell I want tomorrow but the prospect of freedom was just to much to shoot down.

"Okay." I said as innocently as possible even though they already knew I was anything but. Hmmm, someday close to the present I'll lead a parade around Rapture. I'll slaughter people upon the floats I sit upon. The bystanders will all shout and scream…

As blood rains down upon them.


End file.
